EN BUSCA DE UN HOGAR
by 3rika-chan
Summary: El pasado de Souichi lo ha alcanzado y ahora amenaza su presente con Morinaga. Las circunstancias serán suficientes para separarlos o podrán superarlas? Un tercero será el dolor de cabeza de ambos.


Hola soy yo otra vez :D les traigo otra loca historia de nuestra pareja favorita. Sé que es cortito pero conforme avance la historia iré escribiendo los capítulos un poquito más largos así que solo les pido paciencia y si gustan me dejen un comentario sobre qué les pareció.

Los personajes son propiedad de Hinako-sama, cualquier diferencia es producto de mi sexy imaginación.

CAPÍTULO 1: ¿UN ENCUENTRO AFORTUNADO?

POV SOUICHI

_- ¿Qué está diciendo…? No-no es posible, no lo es… bueno, técnicamente es posible… pero si lo que está diciendo es verdad ¿porque lo oculto por tantos años?_

En este momento estaba sufriendo una crisis, poco sería decir que estaba en shock. No sabía cómo sentirme al respecto feliz, triste, enojado, era un mar de emociones pero creo que el que más sobresalía era el miedo… este definitivamente no era el mejor momento.

_- ¿Qué rayos se supone que voy a hacer?_

Desperté por la mañana algo malhumorado y tapándome los ojos de un brillante sol.

_- Me duele todo el cuerpo._

Junto a mí se encontraba mí siempre molesto Kouhai, Morinaga Tetsuhiro. Ayer habíamos tenido una "noche romántica" así que me encontraba totalmente sin energías. Había pasado un tiempo desde que Morinaga y yo acordamos estar juntos, le dije que ya no huiría y de poco a poco fui aceptando el tipo de relación que teníamos. Aún era muy pronto para decir que éramos pareja, no podía decir si lo amaba o no pero sabía que él era especial, irremplazable y que no quería dejarlo.

En los años que llevábamos de conocernos creía haber aprendido a tratar con él, pero desde lo que paso hace dos años, aquel primer beso, algo era diferente no podía seguir viéndolo de la misma manera. Después de eso estuve en una etapa de negación y lo evité por un tiempo, eso hasta hace un año que baje mi guardia y pasó "eso" aquella noche. Sentí una total humillación, había sido prácticamente violado por una de las personas en quien más confiaba. Estaba furioso por no haber podido defenderme, triste y traicionado por que como dije confiaba en él, habíamos compartido muchas cosas, era una persona brillante… entonces como es que todo había terminado así.

**- Acaso es solo mi culpa… senpai tú también fuiste insensible. **Pude que tuviera razón nunca lo tome enserio, quería pensar que solo me estaba jugando una broma pero creo que con evadir la realidad lastime mucho sus sentimientos. Después de haberlo golpeado y echado del departamento me arrepentí. Me sentía acorralado, indefenso, estaba molesto y aunque siempre lo golpeará ese golpe también me dolió a mí. Pase varios días pensando en que cara pondría al verlo pero estaba seguro que volvería a golpearlo. Cuando supe que se había ido sentí un pequeño alivio, pero conforme pasaron los días me fui preocupando, tenía que encontrarlo no quería ser el responsable de que abandonara la universidad o algo así. La desesperación me estaba agobiando, no lo encontraba en ningún lugar y lo peor es que nadie sabía nada de él. Al encontrarlo sentí un gran alivio, tanto que incluso lloré. Y así fue como comenzó todo.

Es impresionante como todo esto me ha cambiado, es decir, me he vuelto más tolerante incluso podría decir condescendiente. En varias ocasiones me he puesto a reflexionar sobre mi situación con Morinaga y debo decir que he llegado a tener miedo de mí mismo al pensar en lo que estoy haciendo: _- No es normal, no es correcto, es antinatural,_ es lo que mi cabeza me dice pero es extraño ver como todo cambia cuando él está cerca.

Con seguridad puedo decir que NO SOY GAY, no me gustan los hombres. Pero incluso para toda regla hay EXCEPCIONES. Tratar de aceptar sus sentimientos por mí ha sido difícil pero no imposible. Se podría decir que estoy en un punto decisivo de mi vida, y es evidente que después de pasar esta etapa no seré el mismo, algo tiene que cambiar, yo tengo que cambiar.

Me quede un rato más recostado en la cama hasta que Morinaga despertó.

**- Buenos días senpai!** Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras me abrazaba, pero claro el que tenía que sufrir era yo.

**- Si, si buenos días…** Conteste con mi mal humor de siempre. **– Ahora suéltame…**

**- Ayer senpai me hizo muy feliz! **Insistía sin soltarme.

**- Siempre dices lo mismo.** Conteste haciendo un inútil intento de liberarme de su agarre.

**- Es por qué estar cerca de ti SIEMPRE me hace feliz…** Seguía con lo mismo solo provocando que mis mejillas comenzaran a tornarse color rosa. Entonces me dio un pequeño beso en la frente lo que hiso que me sonrojara a un más y continuo: **-Senpai ¿estar cerca de mi te hace feliz?**

**- U-un poco, eres molesto pero… estar sin ti sería un problema.** Dije casi susurrando y volteando la mirada evitando sus ojos. Me arrepentí de esto unos segundos después ya que habiendo dicho esto me abrazo a un más fuerte casi al punto de asfixiarme. **– Oye! Ayer hiciste lo que querías… ahora déjame tomar un baño! **

Después de tomar un baño y desayunar, el día trascurrió como de costumbre: Vimos algunos documentales en televisión mientras platicábamos, por la tarde salimos a comer fuera y al regresar Morinaga termino algunos pendientes de la universidad al igual que yo. Aunque el día había sido tranquilo yo estaba muy cansado así que le desee buena noche a Morinaga y me dirigí a mi habitación a dormir.

_- Una pequeña mano… es, ¿una niña?... Kanako!... no, ella no es Kanako… ¿Quién es?... esta junto a alguien mayor… ¿Qué es ese sonido? __**[Souichi-kun!... Souichi-kun!]**__ me está llamando, esa persona me resulta familiar… pero al mismo tiempo, no creo haberla visto antes… ¿Por qué estoy llorando? ¿Por qué me siento tan triste?... Sangre! ¿Ella colapso?... la niña también comenzó a llorar y ahora está de rodillas junto a la otra persona… Intento acercarme pero por más que corro no avanzó… ¿En dónde estás Morinaga?... ¿En dónde estás…?_

**- Ahh, ahhh, ahhh… **

Desperté con la respiración entre cortada y temblando. Había tenido una pesadilla. Hace un mes había sido la primera vez que había tenido este sueño, en ese entonces le cause un gran susto a Morinaga ya que al parecer estuve gritando algunas cosas lo que hiso que él se despertará y en su desesperación tirara la puerta para ver cómo me encontraba. Obviamente me enoje mucho con el por qué tuvimos que reparar la puerta, pero me sentí a salvo cuando fue en mi auxilio. Desde entonces eh tenido el mismo sueño de vez en cuando y aunque no lo entiendo y no sé qué lo provoca, me causa escalofríos. Gradualmente me fui acostumbrando a esta pesadilla, me controlaba un poco mejor, aun así mantenía la puerta abierta por si acaso.

**- Senpai, senpai! ¿Estás bien?** Dijo entrando a la habitación.

**- Ahh, ahh, s-si…** Conteste mientras jadeaba un poco.

**- Mira como estas, estas cubierto en sudor y apenas puedes respirar… iré por un poco de agua.**

Tan rápido como se fue regreso con un vaso de agua en una mano y una toalla en la otra. Bebí el agua y comencé a tranquilizarme, luego Morinaga me dio la toalla y seque un poco el sudor.

**- Gracias…**

**- De nada, pero Senpai… te he dicho que ese sueño tuyo no es normal, deberías ir a un médico para que te revise, tal vez pueda recetarte algo o…**

Lo interrumpí. **– Es bueno que te preocupes por mí, pero ya te he dicho que no es nada… pronto se me pasará.**

**- Como puedes decir que no es nada… mírate, siempre que tienes esa pesadilla te pones mal y eso no me gusta. **

**- Lo hemos discutido en varias ocasiones, los doctores tienen mejores cosas que hacer… además ya se pasará no es tan grave…**

**- Senpai! No deberías decir eso… que tal si algo peor llegara a ocurrirte, yo no sabría que hacer… **Comenzó a lagrimear un poco. **– Senpai me preocupas…**

Maldita sea! Estaba atacándome en donde me duele, porque tenía que poner esa cara. Esta vez no dejaría que ganará tan fácilmente.

**- ¿Te parece si hacemos un trato? Si vuelvo a tener esa pesadilla una vez más me resignaré e iré al doctor, pero si no te olvidas del tema…! ¿Estas de acuerdo?**

**- Bien… aunque yo preferiría que fueras lo más pronto posible**. Lo último lo dijo murmurando así que no lo escuche.

A la mañana siguiente nos levantamos algo desvelados para cumplir con nuestras labores. Tomamos el tren juntos y asistimos a la universidad, Morinaga a sus clases y yo con mis experimentos en el laboratorio. Más tarde fue al laboratorio a ayudarme y al término del día tomamos nuevamente el tren en dirección al departamento en donde vivíamos. Estábamos bastante cansados. Mientras nos acercábamos al departamento notamos que las luces estaban encendidas y nos alarmamos, pues siempre apagamos todo antes de irnos. Apresuramos nuestros pasos, al llegar giramos la perilla y nos dimos cuenta que no era una coincidencia si no que alguien había entrado al departamento. _- ¿Y si es un ladrón? No es muy común, pero si fuera el caso…_

**- Morinaga…! Ten listo tu celular para llamar a la policía si la situación se pone fea y una ambulancia para quien se halla atrevido a entrar a nuestro apartamento sin permiso…! **Comencé a cerrar mi puño, estaba totalmente decidido a mándalo al hospital.

**- Senpai! Espera… no podemos arriesgarnos, que tal si está armado… **Dijo muy preocupado.

Lo ignore y me apresure a entrar para darle una buena golpiza a aquel intruso. Pero me lleve una sorpresa cuando entre y tropecé con unas maletas que se encontraban cerca.

**- Quien fue el imbécil que dejo esto en la entrada!** Grite mientras me quejaba.

**- ¿Senpai estas bien?** Me ayudó a levantarme.

**- Si… pero quien rayos dejo esto aquí. **

Entonces nos percatamos del sonido de alguien que se acercaba a nosotros corriendo. La vimos y no lo podíamos creer. Corrió hasta estar muy cerca de nosotros, salto y me abrazo cayendo ambos al suelo. Antes de poder pedir una explicación, se despegó lo suficiente de mí como para ver que estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas.

**- PAPIIII…!** Dijo con los ojos llorosos y volvió a abrazarme fuertemente.

_- Ah dicho, pa.. pa.. ¿¡PAPÁ!? ¿Qué significa esto?_


End file.
